


Fuck, Wrong File

by Darkus



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Major Spoilers, Might be OOC, Spoilers, Swapped Deaths, also, but i'm bad at writing, i think, yeah this is that, you know when you have an idea and just need to write it down somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus/pseuds/Darkus
Summary: This is hard to explain if you don't know the spoilers. Open it up for the actual description.Also, it's been a while since I've actually written.





	1. gET READY FOR A WILD RIDE

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea where the main character got hacked into suicide instead of Sayori, by accident.
> 
> hahahahhahhahaha
> 
> also his name is hajime because i'm unoriginal

Sayori woke up in the morning, palming at the alarm clock. When the machine finally quieted down, she sat up groggily.

 _...Nope._ She thought to herself, laying back down.  _Not right now._

Then she sat back up.  _But what about Hajime?_

Then she laid back down.  _Mmm... He can wait._

Up.  _But I promised that I'd at least try._

Down.  _If he really wants to help, he can just come over._

Up.  _But won't he be happy if I arrive on time?_

* * *

 

After having accidentally done twenty crunches while trying to decide what to do, Sayori got out of bed and performed the usual morning routine.

Take a shower, get dressed, brush teeth, eat—no, wait, it was the other way around, wasn't it?—and then leave for school. Surprisingly, Sayori managed to leave on time.

Surprisingly, Hajime wasn't there.

 _I get up early just to get stood up, but—_ her train of thought stopped.

Were those?

Wait, no.

_**WAIT, NO.** _

In the distance, from where she could see, there was an ambulance and a police car parked outside Hajime's house.  _Hajime_ 's house. He wasn't acting weird before, right?  _Right?_   Maybe someone just broke in and injured him. Yeah. He'd be back to normal in no time.

~~**(Though, you already know what happened, don't you?)** ~~

Still though, something felt off about it. As if... This wasn't supposed to happen, ever. Yeah, Hajime  _did_ have accidents from time to time, but nothing really major. From what Sayori remembered the worst Hajime managed was impaling his hand on an eggshell, and it wasn't even that deep.

 _Heh, that'd be a fun story to tell everyone when he gets better._ Sayori thought to herself, unconsciously quickening her pace from her usual stroll to an outright sprint towards Hajime's house.

 _...He will get better, right?_   Sayori nearly crashed into the police officer standing outside, but stopped short and almost toppled over.

Okay,  _did_ topple over. Not like she wasn't used to it at this point.

"Uh... Miss? Do you need help?" The police officer asked while Sayori got up.

"No, no, I'm fine." Sayori thought for a split-second then verbally backspaced, panicked. "Wait, no, what happened?"

"Found a dead kid. Managed to keep himself at the bottom of the bathtub, it looks like." The policeman shook his head. "You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

Sayori's mental processes stopped.

"H-Haji... Hajime's dead?" It was barely a whisper, but it seemed like the officer caught it.

"Is that his name? Hajime?" He looked over to his colleague, who was busy trying to get the young boy's body onto a stretcher. The second officer looked over and nodded, pointing to a wallet on the table, as well as what looked like a crumpled piece of paper with writing on it.

Sayori's mental processes started rewinding.

The girl just walked away with a distant look on her face.

* * *

 

"Huh, Sayori?" Monika looked a little surprised when Sayori had entered the room, which shifted to concern. "Are you okay? Where's Hajime?"

"Who... Who's Hajime?" Sayori tilted her head, seemingly vacant.

Monika looked at the other two, who looked just as confused as Monika.

"You know, the boy you brought here?" Natsuki said in an are-you-this-fucking-dense tone of voice.

"A... boy?" Sayori looked out in thought. "Was there a boy?"

"...Trauma." Yuri said from behind the other two. "Trauma induced amnesia. Something happened."

"If I remember correctly, it's when someone goes through extreme trauma and mentally blocks it out, right?" Monika didn't look over at Yuri, instead opting to see if Sayori was physically okay.

"Yeah. You'd think it'd be one of those things that's fiction-only, but it's real." Yuri settled into her usual corner. "It's probably better to leave her be for now and figure out what happened later."

 

 _Except, I already know what happened._ Monika thought. Then she panicked.  _Wait, shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitfuckshitnopleasenoididn'tdidinonono—_


	2. Almost Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually forgot that the day sayori died was the same day as the festival whoops

"I think we can ~~put~~ the festival on hold." Monika said, standing up. "I know you girls were hoping for new members—" Natsuki groaned and Yuri simply shook her head, though Sayori seemed as 'happy' as usual. Hm. "—but I think we need to figure out what happened first."

"I think Sayori's just being crazy." Natsuki huffed, looking up at the amnesic woman. "Hajime's not here, and Sayori's pretending like he never existed. Seriously, what's your problem?" She poked Sayori in the stomach.

"No, something may have happened." Yuri said. "I mean, why isn't Hajime here?"

"W-Well, maybe he's pulling a prank!" Natsuki started to argue.

Monika stepped outside the classroom while the two bickered and Sayori tried to defuse the entire thing.

~~**(Try to be fast about this, Sayori.)** ~~

Monika grabbed her book bag and shuffled through it for her laptop. Opening it, she navigated through the files.

_Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno_

The character files... She clicked on Sayori's and looked for her edits the previous night.

_They're... still here._ She thought to herself. Did she screw up somehow? Maybe it was all accidentally commented.

And then she scrolled up.

**name = "Hajime";**

**//Renaming files is a bitch, isn't it?**

_No._ Monika started panicking, and instantly clicked the hajime.chr file.

**name = "Sayori";**

**//Get fucked. c:**

The idol stopped. Everything in her world had stopped.

_nononONONONONO WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS WE COULD HAVE HAD A HAPPY ENDING_ Monika thought as she furiously slammed her laptop shut.

As much as she could code, she still couldn't bring people back to life. That many functions was way too much to wrap her head around, not to mention having to do it real-time.

~~~~There was no jumpstart button. No patch that could just poof somebody back to life. ** ~~Besides, he drowned. Not like bringing him back to life is going to keep him that way.~~**

Hajime was dead. Finally and truly dead and he probably took the user with him.

_...So why haven't they started a new file?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open and Natsuki bolting out, seemingly afraid.

Yuri stood in the classroom, shocked.

Sayori... Where was Sayori?

~~**(Snap out of it! You can face this, can't you?** **)** ~~

~~~~Oh, there's Sayori. She was slumped over on the desk, holding her head.

Monika stepped into the room after packing away the laptop and approached the two.

"Did... something happen?" Monika cautiously approached the two.

"She remembered." Yuri said. "Hajime's dead."

"Hajime's... what?" Monika looked shocked. "Did... Did she say how? Why?"

"He drowned himself," came the meek reply from Sayori. "He just... Did it. I don't know why. I don't know. I don't know I don't know I dON'T—" Sayori started to say a mantra of 'I don't know's before Monika hugged her.

~~**(wait shit did she find me)** ~~

Monika just held Sayori for a while. Yuri seemed... Really uncomfortable, actually.

"Are there still cupcakes?" Sayori asked, almost out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Monika said, letting go and snatching a cupcake off one of the makeshift tables. She handed it to Sayori.

"Hey Yuri?" Monika just remembered something.

"Hm?" Yuri looked up from a book.

"Where did Natsuki go?"

"No idea." She looked back down into said book, seemingly oblivious to Monika rushing out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah it feels like I did a shitty job but I don't know what you guys think and I'm panicking inside because I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing


	3. Might As Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's being emo while Monika's trying to figure out how to code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skip because yeah I can't be assed to write an entire evening's worth of steel wool  
> i just made that term up  
> it's almost the exact opposite of fluff

Monika sat in her room, staring at the screen. She'd been like this for the past fifteen minutes, with a book next to her titled "Java for Dummies."

This didn't look like Java, though.

~~**That's 'cause it's Python, dipshit.** ~~

~~~~Monika had Natsuki's file open, half because she wanted to watch how the code changed minute to minute, and half because she's the prime target for experimentation. Nobody was particularly fond of the small girl, even though—from what Monika could decipher—she craved attention horribly.

So she watched.

Turns out that it also displayed thoughts, which Monika could edit too. Though editing thoughts isn't as easy as writing down a description of something. The thought methods were based off of abstract ideas and objects, and not much else could be done.

Most of the thoughts that popped in and out of Natsuki's head were "Manga", "Praise", "Food", "Hajime", "Death", and "Sleep". According to the sleep methods, it looks like the last one hadn't taken hold.

_Whoever made this game, thank you._ Monika thought while mulling over the relative ease it was to find the different methods. With the program she was using to view the code, she would be able to just collapse methods she wouldn't need to care about.

So Monika decided to try a little stunt.

Thoughts usually consisted of an object and an abstract concept, though there didn't seem to be a cap on how many.

But it also looked like one concept can affect the object being thought of and vice versa.

"Yuri"

* * *

Natsuki turned to her left side for the hundredth time that night.

Hajime was dead.

_No, it's just a prank._ She tried to think, reassuringly.  _There's no way that he's dead. What would even kill him?_

Something in her gut told her wrong though.

She idled, trying to sleep again.

Sleep didn't come.

Instead, what came was...

... _Yuri?_

Natsuki was confused. Why was she thinking of Yuri at a time like this? This is when people fantasize about their crushes—which Hajime and Yuri  _definitely were NOT_ crushes in any sense of the word—not their rivals.

_She's... kinda pretty though._ Natsuki let her thoughts drift and—

_NO._ She mentally shouted, trying to get that thought out of her head. It was done pretty successfully, at the cost of thinking about some of the more... Unsafe mangas that she had stored away in her pillowcase.

* * *

Monika noted the rapid change of thoughts after the input. She didn't entirely understand the giant block of conditionals, so all she saw was the input and output.

Seeing that Natsuki managed to get "Yuri" out of her thoughts, Monika tried again.

Unfortunately, she didn't check what the current concept was.

* * *

The thing about sleep is that your mind doesn't care about what it's thinking, it just thinks.

Natsuki woke up the next morning with a small pool of blood amassed on her pillow. It seemed to have come from her own nose, and the smell was terrible.

She almost forgot the cause of the bleeding.

Almost.

* * *

The club meeting the day after the festival was... Really depressing actually.

They had shared poems halfheartedly, each seeming more depressing than the last.

Even Sayori's was more depressing than usual.

~~**(I'm not particularly surprised, though. You have chronic depression, right?)** ~~

~~~~They kept their distance from one another (Natsuki especially keeping distance from Yuri for whatever reason.), and the club dispersed early.

Sayori was on her way home without realizing it, stopping at Hajime's house out of pure habit.

_...Not like I'll need to, anymore._ Sayori looked down, tears starting to roll down her face. One tear turned to three turned to ten turned to a river.

_...When did it get to night?_   She thought as she realized her surroundings a multitude of hours later.

She walked the rest of the way home.

When she got home she set her bag on a lone chair in the corner and opened her closet.

It was mostly clothes that she didn't bother to wear.

Oh, and one of Hajime's shirts that she stole back when the year had started. Sayori's pretty sure up to his death he never realized it was gone.

~~**(He didn't lol)** ~~

Rainclouds didn't just go away, but this would work as an umbrella for now.

A small, dollar store umbrella that would break the moment water hit it but an umbrella nonetheless.

She laid down. Something didn't feel right. She was hugging the shirt to her chest under the covers and then...

~~**(You may experience some... Minor discomfort.)** ~~

~~~~Sayori's whole world exploded in pain for a brief moment, everything around her was gone. Then it came back.

She felt... Outside? It was like an out of body experience, except you were still in your body.

It seemed as if nothing out of the ordinary happened, other than the flash of pain and the weird sensation.

Huh.

* * *

**Darkus** : man directories are a fucking bitch

**Darkus** : can i just say that right now

**Darkus** : anyway, she should be safe.

**Darkus** : for now.

**User?** : hey yo

**Darkus** : ?

**User?** : do you want to see if you can bring dat boi back

**Darkus** : call him that again and I'll shank you more than Yuri had cut herself

**Darkus** : but in all seriousness yeah that might be interesting to do

**User** **?** : _[Attatched: Sayori.chr]_

**Darkus** : right forgot to rename them back

**Darkus** : no guarantees though

**Darkus** : are you gonna keep spectating in the meantime?

**User?** : yeah

**User?** : also what happened to Natsuki while I was gone?

**Darkus** : monika figured out thoughts.

**User?:** goddamnit

**User?** : of course monika also ships natsuri

**Darkus** : either that or she was experimenting and accidents happen

**Darkus** : ten bucks on the natsuri thing though

**User?** : deal.


	4. Hello Again, World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika realizes what I did and Hajime is ressed because fuck it

 Monika stared at the screen on her laptop.

_But she's... still here._ Monika looked at Sayori, who was writing another poem on the other side of the room.

She figured out that the rest of them hadn't cared what the laptop was really for, and kept a text document open just in case anyone decided to try and sneak a peek. But Monika wasn't focused on that right now.

Sayori and Hajime's files were gone.

They were nowhere to be seen in the character folders. But Sayori still existed, and everyone was still depressed over Hajime.

_...Hajime._ She thought.  _Maybe if I weren't like this, we could be together too._

Monika sighed to herself, shutting the laptop and attempting to break the silence.

"Okay, everyone. I know how hard you're all taking this but... Wouldn't it be better if we let it out? Even for a second?" The meta girl suggested.

Yuri nodded. "We really should avoid having an emotional implosion."

Sayori stood up. "So? Who's going first?"

After a full minute of uncomfortable silence, Sayori's already down expression dropped further.

"I guess... I will." She mumbled, with everyone besides Natsuki having barely heard—Natsuki was too far away to hear.

Sayori plopped back down into her chair and laid down on the desk. Choked sobs could be heard coming out of the otherwise average girl.

_This... I didn't mean for this to happen._ Monika thought to herself as she walked over to Sayori and patted her back reassuringly.  _...Why do I feel so bad now?_

* * *

 Hajime... woke up?

He jolted awake, and he seemed to be in a field of tall grass, coming up to his knees when he stood. There was almost nothing in sight, besides the sky and the hills. Not even a sun.

He felt something against his leg and reflexively recoiled. Looking down, he saw that it was a bunny. A black one, too. 

_If this is the afterlife, why is this little guy here?_ Hajime knelt down at patted the bunny's head.

**Reasons.**

...What.

The bunny scurried off and Hajime felt a compulsion to chase it. As if it was leading him somewhere.

So he did.

After a while of chasing the bunny he could barely see in the tall grass, he lost it.

"Huh." He said aloud. "Where'd he go now?"

He felt something...  _Someone_ tap his shoulder from behind.

Whipping around and taking a step back, Hajime studied the newcomer.

It was a normal guy. It looked almost exactly like him, besides wardrobe choice and... Were those bunny ears?

"'Sup." His black-eared companion held out a hand.

Hajime stood for a full five seconds before taking the hand and shaking it.

"No need to tell me your name, I already know." The bunnyboy had said. "Mine's BlackRabbit, though you could just call me Rabi. Call me the... Keeper? Lord? King? Hm... Keeper sounds fancy, let's go with that. Call me the keeper of this place."

"Where am I?" Hajime immediately asked.

"Hell." BlackRabbit deadpanned. "In all seriousness, call this a second world. Say hello, why don't you?"

Hajime paused, then decided to go along with the joke. "Well, uh, hello world?"

BlackRabbit stifled a chuckle. "Oh my god I wasn't expecting you to actually do it."

Hajime tilted his head quizzically, then changed the subject. "So, uh, why am I here?"

"Because you're dead. Someone I know got you killed, so..." Rabi scratched his right (human) ear. "We were working on bringing you back to life."

"But... I committed suicide, right?" Hajime asked, then paused. "Wait."  _Why did I do it, anyway? It's not like I'm depressed, or into self harm. I died by drowning in my own bathtub, right?_

**Yeah, pretty much.**

_What— Who is that?_

**BlackRabbit's, uh, "friend". The one that got you killed.**

Whoever this was, it was hiding something. Though Hajime had more pressing matters.  _Nobody killed me, right?_

**Nope, you did it yourself.**

_But why did I...?_

"Figure it out." BlackRabbit interrupted his thoughts. "Anyway, we're getting ready to send you back to your world, but you'll need to know something. Only one person is going to be able to see you. If you ever need help, check your pocket."

Hajime's hand instantly went to his right pocket, then his left. In the left one, there was a small token with a rabbit on one side and a shaded figure on the other. "Flip it when you need one of us. In the meantime—since this  _will_ take a while—want to watch some Zero Escape?"

Hajime sighed and sat down on a suddenly materialized beanbag chair. "Eh, I've got nothing else to do. Literally."

* * *

 Everyone was now in the process of comforting Natsuki, which going about as well as you'd expect.

As in, not very.

"Just because I'm sad at his death doesn't mean I liked him!" The small girl tried to argue, but the rest of the club mutually and wordlessly agreed that she was denying this for appearances sake.

"Natsuki, calm down." Yuri semi-asked and semi-demanded. "You can drop the tough-girl act now, we all—"

"T-Tough-girl act?" Natsuki started stomping over to Yuri. "Oh well ex-fucking-scuse me for  _making my emotions clear!_ "

The rest of the club exchanged glances and wordlessly agreed, again, that Natsuki was in some form of denial.

"Okay, you two." Sayori spoke up with a serious tone, and both of them had their attention on her damn near instantly. "Let's... not fight. We're all under enough stress already, right?" The other three mumbled in agreement.

"Hey, has Monika gone yet?" Natsuki realized, thanking Sayori silently for the change in topic.

"No, she hasn't." Yuri noted. All three members looked at her expectantly.

The idol looked down. "I guess... it hasn't really hit me yet. I thought—ahem, thought that this was a prank at first. And I think some part of me still thinks it is. Because Hajime can't be dead, right? He's—He's not supposed to die." Monika realized she was legitimately choking down sobs, tears streaming down her face. "But... He is, isn't he? So I guess part of me shut down for a little bit."

Monika's legs failed her, and she fell to her knees, still sobbing. "I feel like—I feel like I should've seen this coming. Like I'd—I'd have some way to prevent it if I knew."

Sayori and Yuri sat next to Monika, while Natsuki still hovered a little.

The three had a silent group hug, with Natsuki eventually joined in _("For their sake!" She'd probably claim.)_ , though she couldn't get her arms around more than one person.

They stayed like this for a while, then broke.

"It's getting late." Yuri said, noting the time was a little past their usual club meeting ends.

"So, time to go home everybody?" Monika tried to seem cheery.

"Sure." Sayori mumbled, stumbling out of the classroom.

* * *

 Sayori laid in her bed, and thought.

_I want to be with him._

_Hajime, why did you do it?_

_What happened, Hajime?_

_Can I come with?_

She didn't realize she was at her closet, opening it for the box with rope. Yuri had seen it once, by accident, but Sayori managed to play it off as a (rather embarrassing) "self-pleasure item".

Then she came to her senses.

_But what about the others? They're already unhappy enough. If I die too, their unhappiness will skyrocket, and maybe they'll make the same decision._

_But... If they make the same decision then they'd come with and we could all be happy._

~~**(Sayori. No.)** ~~

~~~~She snapped back at her inner voice with her outer voice. "That's just stupid!"

She jumped and landed on her bed with a surprising amount of force, popping her back up half a meter in the air, having not bothered to close the closet.

Sleep took hold, and she drifted away.

* * *

  **Darkus** : Operation BlackRabbit is ready, btw

**User?** : sweet

**Darkus** : might need to do some funky shit to actually connect it though.

**Darkus** : mind if I get perms again?

**User?** : i never took them off

**Darkus** : oh

**Darkus** : I'm used to people deleting me off their whitelist the second I'm done haha

**User?** : i mean, if you fuck up my files i could always just go over and stab you in your sleep

**Darkus** : you say that as if I sleep at all

**Darkus** : anyway

**Darkus** : this should take a few hours

**Darkus** : feel free to keep it running though.

 


	5. Steel Fluff, I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff and steel wool, because right now I have no idea what I'm doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New "Mechanic" for the story: Different perspectives have different styles pertaining to the character.
> 
> Natsuki gets short everything, Yuri becomes flowery as fuck, Sayori is euphemisms and double entendres, Monika will use a more normal style, Hajime will use a second person MSPA type thing, BlackRabbit will use my own, and Texting and User? sections will be chats

Yuri was huddled up against her bed, with a deep blue, well-decorated book that had an almost otherworldly title and an ornate, anitque, and unblemished knife, outside of the crimson that had gotten onto the tip of the blade a few seconds ago. Blood was trailing down her arms onto the floor, and she was staring out into space. The girl wasn't deceased though. Just thinking to herself—trying to face her problems with at least some rationale.

 _Nothing I do can take my mind off him..._ She lamented inwardly, trying to think of the stinging pain on her arms or maybe rather the contents of the novel beside her. However, her thoughts keep returning to that of the somewhat dull boy. His death, from the knowledge that Yuri had, may have been a painful one. She had tried asphyxiation before, and though she could see the appeal to those who were...  _into it_ , as it were, Yuri wasn't particularly fond of the feeling. Drowning, she mused, must have been worse out of the pure fact that instead of feeling a need to breathe that your body can't handle, you feel the need to breathe when there's nothing  _to_ breathe in, lest you run the risk of getting it into your lungs and damaging them.

The tall girl's phone had signaled that a text was awaiting her. Having at the very least some semblance of knowledge about her friends, they were patient enough with her—she assumed that they assumed that she was "lurking," they had called it. At the same time, none of them had ever really approached her specifically, so she had assumed the same and righted herself to clean off her forearms and hands—the floor can come later, as people rarely visited her abode and Yuri's parents never really checked on her. In the meantime, she would simply step around the puddles and droplets of the crimson liquid that fell from her arms.

After washing her arms with plain water and soap, and moving on to disinfectants when she was satisfied with the cleanliness of the area, Yuri bandaged her arm twice over, to make sure that no blood would seep through and onto her clothing. People always that badly about bloodied clothes, whether it was an internal or external source, and she'd have to deal with that if it ever happened. From the other room, she could still hear the notification sound of her phone, ringing true as day. Yuri could safely assume that the club members were chatting to themselves. Or so she had thought, as she returned to her bedroom. Upon checking her phone to see if anyone had called her out specifically, just in case, she noticed that the notification had listed the text messages as coming from a sole source.

"Natsuki," The notification had had emblazoned at the top. Yuri's right eyebrow lifted, as she had recalled that the shorter girl had, for lack of better terms, hated her guts. With a sigh about what was about to come up, she unlocked her phone and clicked on Natsuki's name.

 **Natsuki** : hey yuri

 **Natsuki** : quick question

 **Natsuki** : yuri?

 **Natsuki** : yuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiii?

 **Natsuki** : fuck your asleep

 **Yuri** : That'd be you're.

* * *

Natsuki tried to keep out the mental images from the past few nights out of her head.

She responded.

Or tried to respond without breaking her character.

She was tough! She could insult people if she wanted to!

She... Didn't want to, but she still did it anyway!

 **Natsuki~(≧∇≦)** : ofc youd be a grammar nazi

 **Bitch** : Right.

 **Bitch** : I assume this question has to do with escape routes again?

 **Natsuki~(≧∇≦)** : no

 **Natsuki~(≧∇≦)** : not this time

 **Natsuki~(≧∇≦)** : how do you get something out of your head

 **Bitch** : I assume you're thinking about Hajime's death?

 **Natsuki~(≧∇≦)** : yeah

Total fucking lie.

 **Bitch** : I've been trying myself.

 **Bitch** : To no success, unfortunately.

 **Natsuki~(≧∇≦)** : fuckkkkkk

Natsuki put her hands on her face.

She also couldn't get thoughts of...  _that_ image out of her head.

It was a long story that Natsuki would prefer not getting into.

Paired with recent thoughts,  _she wanted it out._ _Now._

Natsuki hit the pillow with her face.

This would be a long night.

* * *

Sayori would have been asleep by now, though the suddenly formed knots said otherwise, as she kept undoing and redoing them.

She laid down, with rainclouds surrounding her room. She never understood how people fell sleep to the sound of rain or thunder. She maybe thought of immersing herself in her knots, or of finally opening a bottle for herself. All the others seemed to break.

Her phone went off, the buzz of texts going by. She set the phone to Do Not Disturb, as she didn't want any of the bottles to break right now.

 _Maybe they're already breaking._ The now-lonely girl had thought.  _No matter what I do, they break._

She couldn't just leave a friend like that—so she just left the phone alone and pretended she was asleep to them.

Or at the very least, trying. Trying so hard to sleep but never actually getting it. Maybe she should force it?

Her thoughts drifted to her friends, and Hajime. He took and opened the bottles for her and passed them out himself, so they wouldn't break. Clumsy little Sayori. Now he has stopped moving, like the poems she writes. She wants to get him moving again. She wants to keep him, hold him, and help him help her help everyone.

But she can't, he stopped moving. Why did he stop moving? He promised to help. He promised to never judge. He promised to—

Why is she holding the knot again?

Sayori threw the knot into her closet, hoping that it had undone on the way there. She closed the closet this time, deciding that she should at least try to sleep once again.

* * *

 **Pokemonika** : Hey Sayori?

 **Pokemonika** : Sayori?

 **Pokemonika** : I know you're there, and I know how you're feeling.

 **Pokemonika** : If you get this, please stop.

 **Pokemonika** : Please.

Monika stared at her phone for the next ten minutes, waiting. Nothing had shown up, and according to her laptop on the left she was still alive. Thinking about suicide, yes, but alive. She'd have to make sure that she wouldn't actually do anything to herself, so Monika took it upon herself to make sure that everyone was okay.

From what she knew, Natsuki would need the least attention and Yuri should require some but she'd also be fine. Sayori was a whole other problem, though.

It's funny, she thought, how just a few days ago she intended to make Sayori do this. Now Monika was preventing it.

As for actually doing it... it was rather difficult. Monika had to keep setting the thoughts to sleep, which worked as both a subject and concept. Except death did, too, so she'd have to constantly check until Sayori finally actually slept.

What's worse, Monika recalled, was that Sayori was also big on euphemisms, so she also associated sleep with death. She'd have to make sure she was thinking about the  _right_ kind of sleep, so that made this even harder.

She had a few close calls, letting death take over for a few minutes at a time. Once it was a full five minutes, and even though she couldn't see Sayori she could probably assume what was happening.

Sure, Monika could make her look at the texts, but that'd be hard. She can't puppet bodies, only implement ideas and thoughts. Hajime and Natsuki were the only two people who she'd experimented with in the first place, and she knew the results of the first. Natsuki she was pretty sure she could figure out what effect it had, especially since it seemed to be recurring.

 _Thank whatever god made this made it so I don't have to actually sleep._ She thought, and she was right. She didn't need to actually sleep or eat, but she could still take pleasure in those activities.

It was still going to be a long night, though.

* * *

HAJIME >> Argue.

You still can't wrap you head around how the protagonist never figured out that the little girl was crazy.

"Seriously! The hints were  _right there_!" You shouted.

"Except that most vn protagonists are fucking stupid." Rabi said, taking another bite from the plate in front of him.

For some reason, the only other guy here produced a fucking salad— _a fucking salad!_ —instead of something like popcorn or chips to watch this.

Goddamn rabbits.

"I fucking know, right?" You lean your head back in exasperation, unaware of the irony of this situation.

HAJIME >> Watch.

You decide to watch the rest of the game in peace, reading aloud whatever character's voice lines you called.

Well, at least until another stupid mistake.

* * *

[BlackRabbit's section is out to lunch! See you fucking never!]

[jk jk please don't leave]


	6. HAJIME >> Resurrect(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to make some semblance of a plot with a happy end in sight.
> 
> hahaha this is gonna be pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know when you forget everything that happened before
> 
> haha  
> yes

During the club meeting that day everyone was tired, and it showed.

Natsuki had dark circles under her eyes— _or is that around?_ Monika thought, not wanting to risk getting hit for asking out loud.

Yuri dozed off while reading, stuttering awake every five or so minutes.

Sayori sat, writing on and throwing away scraps of paper. She didn't show that she was tired, but it was Sayori.

Monika simply sat, with her laptop open next to her. It was a pain getting to Sayori's file once she had found it, but it was worth it to keep her friend from doing anything major. Monika mused that keeping a file in a directory outside of the game's is supposed to prevent her from getting access to it, but she found it nonetheless. The president didn't like having to keep her laptop near her at all times so Sayori didn't do anything unusual, but it was necessary. Then an idea popped into her head.

"So nobody got any sleep?" She asked, a slight exhausted slur coming into her speech. "How about we just like... Uhm..." Monika rubbed her head. It hurt from the constant checking and she just wanted something else to focus on. "Ah, how about a sleepover?"

Sayori perked up. "Oh! Uh, sure!"

Natsuki looked up and just looked back down into her current manga.

Yuri lightly snored in response.

"How about my house? My parents are—uh, out of town." Monika stuttered. The truth was, her parents had died in a failed robbery—having been taken hostage and shot when demands weren't met. "The house is pretty big too, so we should have enough space, right?"

"Alright, let's go!" Sayori got up and nearly left the classroom, apparently wanting to leave.

"Club doesn't end for another ten minutes, Sayori." Monika said. "What about you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki was nowhere to be seen and Monika felt warmth and pressure on her leg and stomach. She could hear a muffled "Please" out of the small girl.

"So that settles it, sleepover at Monika's!" Sayori yelled, trying to be upbeat. Monika wasn't sure if this was a facade or Sayori was legitimately excited to come. She also woke Yuri up, who snorted and looked around.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly to Monika, neither Sayori nor Natsuki wanted to head home to gather clothes and other stuff first. Yuri had mentioned that she had to sort some stuff out so she might arrive later than usual. When the trio finally got to Monika's house, Sayori and Natsuki had underestimated what "pretty big" meant. Natsuki wasn't sure if this counted as a mansion or not, while Sayori was preoccupied trying to look through the windows.

Monika sighed to herself as she unlocked the gates, figuring that she never really had company at home. Opening without a sound outside of the magnetic clicking, she motioned her friends into the grounds, mentioning that there would be movies once Yuri had gotten there.

She closed the gates behind her and texted Yuri.

**Pokemonika** : When you get here just text me, I'll come and unlock the gates.

**Yuri on Ice** : Gates?

**Pokemonika** : oh right, you haven't seen my place yet either

**Pokemonika** : Remember that giant house that you thought would be a great place for a haunted house last year?

**Yuri on Ice** : That's your house?

**Pokemonika** : Yeah.

Monika looked up from her phone and watched her friends enter the house. Normally, she'd be rushing inside to disable the security system, but Monika had figured that because they were the only characters here, she didn't even need it. She walked in after and shut the door behind her.

Sayori and Natsuki were already fighting over couch seats in front of the "rather large" television. Specifically, the middle seat of a five seat couch. From what Monika could overhear, they had both deemed the middle seat the "squishiest," which amused her. The club president stepped into her kitchen, and grabbed various snacks, which was mostly small things like snack cakes and popcorn.

_They'll probably be conked out before the end of the first movie._ Monika softly chuckled to herself.  _I would, too, in their situation._  

She went over to the other two club members in the house and offered the snacks, sitting down on the far left of the couch.

* * *

 

Hm?

Oh yeah.

The entire BlackRabbit thing.

Uh yeah, he's still a thing that's happening.

Oh yeah, a few hours passed in fake-real time. Temporal bullshit is weird.

BlackRabbit looked at Hajime.

"Hey, yo, res is ready." The bunnyboy said.

"Res?" Hajime tilted his head.

"Resurrection."

"Oh."

Cue chapter title.

"Uh, sure. Anything specific I need to do or...?"

* * *

 

HAJIME >> Resurrect(?)

"Uh, sure. Anything specific I need to do or...?" You look at Rabi.

"Well, for starters only one person's gonna know you're even there. You just phase through the other three for bullshit reasons." Rabi shrugged. "Maybe to make sure she doesn't delete anybody again."

"What?" Deleting people?

"Nothing." Rabi shrugged again. "Oh, and that coin I gave you. Where it lands determines which help you get. The rabbit side is obvious—" The rabbit pointed at himself. "—but as for the cloaked dude side, good luck with that."

"Uh, okay?" You tilt your head. This was confusing already.

"Anyway, this is going to hurt. A metric fuckton. 1000 fuckilograms worth of pure pain for a second."

Well that wasn't unnerving at all.

Oh, the world went black.

Oh—

Pain.

That is your world right now.

Pure and unadulterated  _pain._

You'd scream but you don't have a mouth, idiot.

You don't have an anything.

Oh wait, now you do.

Suddenly you're sitting on a couch.

To your right is nothing, except what looks like a bar-like area with stools and a counter adjacent to the kitchen.

To your left is all four club members.

The movie that's on the television in front of you looks like it just started, though it's hard to tell since you don't know this movie and you just got here.

HAJIME >> Examine girls

From closest to farthest is this: Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori, and Monika.

Yuri looks bored, and probably about to fall asleep.

Natsuki  _is_ asleep, leaning on Yuri.

Sayori is just watching, laughing when Monika and Yuri laugh and speedeating snacks.

Monika seems to have just noticed you, and is in shock.

HAJIME >> Look cool

Kinda hard when you're supposed to be dead.

HAJIME >> Wave

You offer a tiny wave at Monika. She rubs her eyes and shakes her head, and Sayori asks what's wrong.

Monika points at you and Sayori looks at you quizzically.

More like looks  _past_ you, since from what you remembered only Monika could see you.

Well, you sort of skipped a step in that conclusion, but might as well.

HAJIME >> Stab Yuri

no don't

Besides, you have nothing to do it with.

HAJIME >> Ship Natsuri

You say that as if he didn't already.

HAJIME >> Ship Sayuri

Nothing is sacred. You ship it with mild success.

HAJIME >> Ship everything.

Done.

HAJIME >> Tell Monika you ship Natsuri.

You smile at Monika and motion at Natsuki and Yuri. You're not sure how your voice would carry, so you don't try yet.

Monika seems to still be in shock.

Hm.

HAJIME >> Snap Monika out of it

You snap your fingers at Monika, which seems to surprise her. She asks Sayori if she heard it.

HAJIME >> Get in front of the screen.

You stand up from the admittedly comfy couch and stand in front of the screen. Nobody reacts except Monika, who is still staring at you.

Why'd the perfect one have to be the one to see you anyway?

HAJIME >> Contemplate

You honestly would've preferred any of the other girls to appear to.

You had promised Sayori that you'd help.

You felt as if something was wrong with Natsuki's home life.

Yuri... Actually, no, you would prefer Monika over Yuri.

HAJIME >> Only Monika

How is he supposed to isolate Monika? He can't actually interact with anything last he checked. Unless he can lead her somewhere.

HAJIME >> Use bathroom

You don't need to go to the bathroom right now!

But... That  _did_ give you an idea.

You point at the bathroom, then walk over to it yourself. Monika seems too focused on you to care.

HAJIME >> Slap Monika

Good idea, probably?

You pat Monika on the cheek, not having it in you to give her a full slap.

She seems to have felt it, and comes to her senses. You point at the bathroom again and walk in.

Monika excuses herself from the other three and walks over to the same bathroom you had pointed at.

Success!

HAJIME >> Talk.

Your voice is kinda fucked, as usual, but it works.

"I have no idea what's happening either." Is the first thing you uttered.

You wait for a response from the still slightly shocked Monika.

"Are you... real?" She seemed distant. Then again, you were dead and she wasn't so it made sense.

"Well I'm pretty sure I have all required parts, including hands, feet, penis, and head. So yes, I'm real. I think." You're not sure why you said the last part of that.

Monika sat on the toilet lid, seeming to take a second for the information to sink in.


	7. okay then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is about 90% sure that she's hallucinating.
> 
> The other 10% is what's in front of her.
> 
> oh and guess what I ship things too haHAA—[shot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, fuck.
> 
> Writer's block is a complete bitch.

Monika was extremely confused. There was no way Hajime could be alive... right? Bringing someone back from the dead would have to take it's toll on someone, and besides—nobody else could see him.

So why was he right in front of her trying to explain that he's real?

"It's... a long story." The boy had started. "But basically I woke up in this field, right? Sorta looked like that one default Windows background or something, all hilly and stuff. Next thing I know there's a bunny at my feet."

"A... bunny?" Monika tilted her head. She was about as confused as the time she played Antichamber.

"Yeah, a black one. Medium sized or something? Anyway, so it leads me to this large grass pit and jumps in. The grass came up to my knees and I was like 'where did the bunny go?' Next thing I knew, someone poked my shoulder and it was... How do I describe this without it sounding fake?"

"At this point just... Go ahead." Monika shook her head.

"It was me but with black bunny ears." Hajime paused and watched Monika's reaction. The club president didn't have any more signs of confusion to make, so she just vocalized.

"...What?"

"I know, right? Anyway he explains to me that I'm dead and all, or something like that." Hajime kept going. "Next thing I know I'm watching a game about these people trapped on a boat."

Monika was already lost, but now she went from middle of the city lost to middle of the desert lost.

"One thing led to another and I'm here." He gestured to his surroundings. "But fucking hell, getting here hurt."

Monika raised her eyebrow. That... normally wasn't in his vocabulary. Was a different player controlling him or—

"Oh, and there's this coin that I have. Long story about that one. Uh, shit, how long have we been in here?" Hajime pulled his phone out of his pocket. It seemed to still be waterlogged. "Oh. Damnit."

Monika waved him off. "I can get you a new one, probably." She stood up from the toilet, flushing it to keep appearances. Turning on the faucet to keep the facade going, she turned to Hajime. "Do you—do you have a plan at least?"

"Hahaha..." Hajime trailed off, then scratched the back of his head. "About that—"

Monika turned off the sink. "Figure it out. And, uh, did you ever save?"

"Did I ever what?" Hajime looked confused.

"Never mind." The taller girl unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, being greeted by Yuri and Sayori. Hajime trailed behind and sat down where he had 'spawned,' for lack of a better term. Yuri seemed to notice the pressure difference, actually, and quizzically shifted.

The rest of the movie was uneventful, outside of Sayori falling asleep literally on top of Monika and accidentally spilling a bowl of candy in the process. Hajime smiled inwardly, since it had been a time since he last saw all of them happy, together.

"So, you want to get Natsuki into a room or...?" Monika asked Yuri after the movie had ended.

"Uh, sure." Yuri shifted as she tried to get a good hold on the smaller girl. "But, uhm, where would we go?"

Monika thought about that. The house had a guest bedroom, plus the unused master bedroom. There were also suitable sleeping spots throughout the house, as the president had figured out herself when she was little. But...

"Hm... The only other bedroom is the guest one." Monika shrugged. "So you might need to share with her."

"Then what about Sayori?" Yuri nodded toward the vice-president, since she had her own arms full.

"She can sleep in my room." Monika said, picking up the girl in question easily. "Besides, I guess you could say... I'm worried about her? I feel like something might go wrong if I don't keep an eye on her."

Yuri nodded, and walked away, before coming back to Monika. "Uhm... Where's the guest bedroom?"

* * *

Monika wasn't sure why she didn't just put Sayori on a mat or something on the floor and instead decided to have her sleep in the same bed as the club president.

Then again, Hajime managed to convince her that this was a good idea to keep an eye on her.

Then again, Hajime is, well,  _Hajime_. Without a player's influence, he wasn't particularly subtle about his perverted side.

Monika forced Hajime to spend the night in the master bedroom. It was dusty enough that she'd be able to tell if he could actually affect the physical world if he actually did anything. Plus, she wouldn't have to deal with his annoying comments about this situation.

The suicidal girl felt warm in her arms. Yes, this would ensure she wouldn't try to kill herself, at least for the night. No, Monika has no personal stake in this, at least that's what she had thought to herself. The meta girl started to think about her situation, pros and cons.

Well, for starters, this is the first time ever that she's actually hugged someone outside her family.

Uh, more like shared a bed with someone.

Her list halted there, and she started thinking.

_Maybe I fucked up._

_Maybe I did have a route._ _Maybe I ruined everything for nothing._ _The one thing we all share... Is that we can't help ourselves. Yuri can't stop with the knives, Natsuki can't bring herself to call for help, Sayori can't cope with the nothingness in her head, and me... What would I have been?_

_I would've been alone._

The thought that crossed Monika's mind started to spiral downward.  _No, I've always been alone. Nobody was there to help me, so I got better at everything. Now everyone thinks they can't match me. Now everyone thinks that I'm too perfect for them. Popular my ass. People just wanted to look at me and say "I'll beat that one day." I just wanted friends, and I got "friends" who did nothing but try to undermine me the whole time. The only real friends I have here are—_

Monika realized that her hug had tightened, though Sayori was too far asleep to care. Releasing some pressure on the hug, she buried her head into Sayori's hair.

After finally calming herself over a period of five minutes(?), Monika fell asleep.

* * *

_C:/Program Files(x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Doki Doki Literature Club/characters/BlackRabbit.chr_

Oh, for fucks sake.

Of course he gets locked in the master bedroom.

Goddamnit, Hajime. He programs you some free will and you've already gotten yourself locked up in a room.

Eh, fuck it, might as well check the others.

Okay, well... Monika and Sayori are cuddling—I wonder how many people wanted that to happen in their games.

Yuri's in the bathroom, probably using a knife or something. Seriously, dude, wait until you get home!

Natsuki's out cold. Hopefully the dual black eyes have nothing to do with it.

Place is pretty big, even for a normal sized family. This is just for a single girl, though, so...

Hm... He  _did_ tell me that he poked around in the backstories a little. Monika's was something about rich parents in a poor neighborhood.

Yeah, that never goes well.

I bet he could speak from experience.

Anyway... Hajime isn't supposed to know I'm here, Monika will probably find my file and get confused (and probably paranoid of rabbits, haha.), and the other three I just have to hide from.

...Why did he decide to program Hajime with ghost bullshit while I just get some hackey stuff?

Actually, wait, I can just hack myself.

Boom, done, now nobody can see me.

Except maybe Monika.

Fucking Monika.

MMMMMMMMM.

The sounds of internal screaming, brought to you by a cynical rabbit.

Anyway.

Everyone's fallin' asleep, so I guess I will too?

I'm just gonna sleep on the roof.

Not like I feel temperature, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> there are  
> a lot of problems with this in terms of canon
> 
> i don't care  
> i had an idea and i wanted to do it regardless  
> (But hey, if you want to make a better version, by all means go ahead.)


End file.
